


Hurricane Danno

by donutsweeper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets angry.  Very angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Danno

Having just finished a grueling yet wonderful swim Steve was nearly asleep on the lanai, laying stretched out of one of the chairs, enjoying the peace and quiet, when suddenly Hurricane Danno landed and all of Steve's hopes for a restful morning were gone in two seconds flat.

"What the hell, Steven?" Danny began the moment he stepped out of the house. "What the freaking hell? Are you kidding me? Have you seriously been here this whole time? What the hell is wrong with you? You cannot, I repeat, _not,_ go incommunicado like that. You leave work last night saying you were going to _check something out_ and then you don't bother to tell us what you found? What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? What am I saying, of course you weren't thinking, because far be it from you, Mister Super SEAL to let some lowly shlub, even _if_ that lowly shlub is your partner, have any idea that you aren't dead at the bottom of some cliff somewhere. You are trying to kill me, am I right? You are literally trying to kill me."

"Danny," Steve began, but Danny refused to let his tirade be interrupted.

"You see this?" Danny slammed Steve's phone down on the table. "This is what we grownups commonly refer to as a cell phone. Perhaps you've heard of it? And you know what else? People sometimes use them to call other people on them to let said person know they weren't dead. And if said person doesn't get one of those calls they sometimes leave messages on them when the hopefully not dead moron they are trying to reach is not _answering their damn phones like a normal person would!_ "

"Danny," Steve repeated, only to be cut off again.

"Seventeen messages, Steven. I left seventeen freaking messages. And that's just on your cell. I also called your landline and Chin and Kono, hell even the damn governor's office. Shit, I have to cancel the APB-"

"You put out an APB on me?"

"You were nowhere. You didn't call. Oh, do not give me that face."

"What face?"

"That face!"

"I do not have a face!"

"It's so sweet. You care. Admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything."

"You're blushing."

"I am not! It's the heat."

"It's cute."

"I am not cute. So help me god, Steven, I-"

"Want a beer?"

"Oh, hell yes."


End file.
